BECAUSE OF YOU
by sizunT hanabi
Summary: ajakan sesat yang membawa nikmat oleh kekasih yang benama jung yunho pada kekasihnya kim jaejoong,bagaimana kisah mereka?


YUNJAE FANFICTION/BECAUSE OF YOU!/YAOI/ NC-21/

Pair: yunjae and other

Cast: yunjae and many more

Genre: romance,hurt/comfort,drama

Desclaim: GOD

Lengt: 1/1

Warning: boyXboy,typo(s),pendek,NC-21

Author: Sim Sim Cassiopeia

AUTHOR POV

"jae,nanti pulang sekolah kita langsung kerumahku ne?orang tuaku sedang pergi ketempat halmoni,mereka mau menjenguk haraboji yang sedang sakit"

Dua orang namja remaja berpakaian seragam SMA terlihat sedang berjalan beriringan dengan jemari yang saling kalian sedikit heran kenapa dua orang namja berjalan dengan jari yang saling bertautan?

Mereka sepasang kekasih mau bagaimana lagi? Walaupun aku bilang dua orang namja tapi saat kau melihat salah satu namja yang lebih pendek itu pasti kau akan mempertanyakan kebenarannya.

Walau dia seorang namja tapi dengan tubuh ramping,bibir merah merona,kulit putih halus,tubuh yang mungil,rambut yang sedikit panjang dan jatuh sempurna semua orang juga akan mempertanyakan dengan kalimat yang sama 'apa dia benar seorang namja?'

"boleh sih tapi nanti kau mengantarku pulang yah?"

Seorang namja yang kita diskripsikan diatas tadi menjawab dengan lembut,jaejoong atau lebih lengkapnya Kim Jaejoong,nama namja cantik itu.

"bagaimana kalau kau menginap saja?masa kau tega membiarkanku dirumah sendiri jongie~"

Seorang namja tampan dan tinggi itu merengek dengan aegyonya,rengekan yang sama sekali tidak cocok dan kontras untuk dilakukan seorang namja yang memiliki postur tubuh manly itu.

"tapi nanti umma akan mencariku yun~"

Namja cantik itu kelihatan sedikit kurang setuju dengan ajakan aku belum memberitahu siapa nama kekasih namja cantik itu? Yunho atau Jung YunHo,itulah nama sang kekasih jaejoong.

"nanti kita bilang ke kim ahjuma kalau kita mau mengerjakan tugas saja jae"

Kata Yunho saat menemukan ide yang menurutnya cemerlang.

"baiklah nanti aku akan menelfon umma"

"oke! Sekarang kita beli makan di supermarket dulu ne?aku mau makan masakanmu hehehe"

"arra,arra"

Jaejoong menjawab dengan pasrah,dia memang tidak pernah bias menolak permintaan namja tampan sang kekasih hati yang sangat dicintainya ini.

Sepasang kekasih ini telah sampai ke rumah,setelah mampir ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan-bahan yang akan dimasak.

"sebaiknya kita ganti baju dulu jae,kau bias pakai bajuku,kau ambil saja yang pas untukmu"

"um,"

Jaejoong melanhkah menaiki tangga untuk mencapai kamar sang kekasih,yunho,yang memang tempatnya sudah sangat dihafalnya,dia sering main kemari dengan dalih belajar kelompok.

Apa kalian mengira pasangan ini sudah mendapat restu dari ke dua orang tua mereka ? tebakan kalian meleset mereka berpacaran secara diam-diam dan tidak diketahui oleh siapapun,padahal mereka sudah berpacaran selama tiga tahun lebih tapi tetap tak ada seorangpun yang tau.

Jaejoong membuka knop pintu kamar yunho dan menguncinya .

Setelah memilih pakain yunho yang dia rasa tidak kebesaran untuknya-tapi tetap saja lebih besar dari seharusnya. Dia berjalan menuju dapur untuk memasakan yang telah yunho mint tadi.

Didapur dia melihat yunho yang asik mengupas buah,-yunho sudah berganti pakain .

"yun?"

Jaejoong menghampiri yunho dan memberikan kecupan kecil dibibir yunho.

"ne,kau masak sekarang saying?"

Yunho berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai mengikuti jaejoong yang telah berjalan ke dapur dan menyiapkan bahan-bahan.

"hum,ini sudah hamper waktunya makan malam"

Jaejoong menjawab asal dan mulai memotong bahan-bahannya.

Yunho hanya diam dibelakan jaejoong dan memperhatikan kekasihnya yang sedang sibuk dengan masakannya,dia memperhatikan jaejoong dari bawah keatas dari atas kebawah dan begitu terus menerus.

Kekasih cantiknya ini menggunakan kaus putih longgarnya yang tentu saja akan menjadi kaus sangat longgar untuk jaejoong,dan dia hanya mengenakan boxernya sendiri ,yunho tau kenapa jaejoong tidak meminjam celananya karena jawabanya semua celana yunho akan jatuh kelantai kalau dipakai jaejoong yang memiliki pinggang dan pinggul seramping itu.

Mata yunho selalu mengawasi tiap gerakan yang jaejoong lakukan,entah kenapa dia menilai penampilan jaejoong yang sekarang sanagatlah em apa kata yang tepat ya? Atraktif?sexy? atau gorgeous? Ah jaejoong selalu awesome.

Dengan perlahan yunho mendekatkan dirinya pada jaejoong dan mulai melingkarkan tagannya ke pinggang jaejoong.

"jae?"

Sebuah bisikan mesra dilantunkan yunho ketelinga sensitive jaejoong.

"um,ada apa yun?"

Jaejoong menjawab sedikit lirih karena rasa geli ditelinganya dan rasa tegang diperutnya.

Tanpa menjawab lagi yunho mulai menggerakan bibirnya menyusuri rahang jaejoong dan berjalan menuju pipi nya,member kecupan-kecupan kecil serta gigitan karena rasa gemas pada pipi itu.

Tangan yunhopun tidak hanya diam di pinggang kekasih cantiknya itu,dia menggerakakan tangannya masuk kedalam kaus longgar jaejoong mengelus lembut perut halus dan rata itu.

"yunh~"

Jaejoong mencoba menjauhkan tangan yunho dari balik kausnya,tapi sebuah tangan lain yang bias dipastikan tangan yunho,segera mencegahnya dan malah menarik jari-jari jaejoong serta menuntunnya menuju rambut tebalnya,seakan menyuruh jaejoong untuk meremas-remas dan membuat berantakan rambut itu.

"apa kau mencintaiku jae?"

Yunho berkata disela kegiatannya menggigit telinga jaejoong.

"apa yangh kau bicarakan eum?tentu saja aku sangat mencintaimu"

Jaejoong sedikit mendesah dan menaik rambut yunho mengekspresikan rasa nikmat yang dia rasa.

"kita sudah menjadi kekasih selama tiga tahun,apa kau tak ingin kita berhubungan lebih intim dari sekedar ciuman eoh?"

Yunho semakin menaikan tangannya menuju dada jaejoong,sedikit memberikan remasan sensual di dada keksihnya yang memang cukup montok ukuran dada laki-laki yang memiliki tubuh langsing seperti jaejoong.

"tapi kita masih SMA yunh hmm apa tidah apa-apa?"

Jaejoong sedikit kesulitan menjawab karena rangsangan yang diberikan yunho didada dan telinganya.

"tentu saja sayang tidak akan terjadi apapun,kita kan namja"

Yunho menjawab dengan tenangh sambil menggerakan kepalanya turun menuju leher dan tengkuk jaejoong,member jilatan serta gigitan disana,member tanda kepemilikan dileher sang kekasih hati.

"jinjja? Ahhh~"

"believe me baby"

Yunho segera membalikan tubuh jaejoong menghadapnya dan segera melumat bibir merah itu dengan bibir sensualnya,member gigitan-gigitan lembut serta lumatan basah pada bibir atas dan bibir bawah namja cantik itu,ntentu saja jaejoong tak akan berdiam diri tan[pa membalas lumatan sang kekasih,

Segera diusapkannya jari-jarinya keselangkangan sang kekasih yang memang sudah terasa menusuknya sejak yunho memeluknya dari belakang tadi.

"uhm jae-ah,kau tau dari mana sampai seberani ini eoh?"

Yunho menggigit hidung kecil jaejoong dan menjilatnya.

"aku punya kekasih yang hobi melihat blue film apa aku tak boleh penasaran eum?"

Jaejoong menjawab sambil mengerling nakal pada namja chingunya itu.

"yah! Kau melihat juga?"

"ne,waeyo?"

"gwachanna,kalau tau kau suka melihat juga kita kan bias mlihat bersama ,trus kita bias mempraktekannya kan?"

Yunho menjawab dengan santai dan menyeringai sexy.

"yah!mesum!"

Jaejoong meremas milik sang kekasih lebih kencang sehingga menghasilkan oekikan kecil dari sang pemilik.

"yunho kembali menagkap bibir jaejoong dan mulai menurunkan tangannya ke bagian belakang tubuh jeajoong,meremas sedikit kasar dan menaikan tubuh sang kekasih ke atas westafel,jaejoong segera mengerang nikmat dan mulai melingkarkan kaki jenjangnya ke tubuh sang kekasih.

Mengekspos besar-besaran paha putih mulusnya.

Yunho meremas paha itu dan mengelus-elusnya sampai tangannya mulai masuk kedalam boxer jaejoong meremas paha dalam sang kekasih dan msedikit menggoda milik sang kekasih yang telah terangsang

"euh~~"

Jaejoong sedikit mengeluh karena ulah sang kekasih.

Dengan sedikit tergesa yunho menggendong jaejoong menuju kamar tamu yang ada didekat tangga,dia tidak tahan kalau harus membawa jaejoong kekamarnya,terlalau lama,adik kecil miliknya sudah tidak sabar.

Kamar luas itu dipenuhi desahan nikmat dan helaan nafas berat akibat ulah sepasang kekasih yang telah terbuai indahnya bercinta itu.

Sebuah pekikan kecil dihasilkan jaejoong saat yunho memaksakan miliknya memasuki tubuh sang kekasih.

Lebguhan nikmat keluar dari bibir yunho saat dia berhasih masuk ke tubuh sang kekasih.

Gerakan yang cepat dan bernafsu serta irama gerakan yang begitu sensual menjadi kegiatan mereka.

Sepasang keksih yang memadu cinta untuk menggali puncak kenikmatan dan saat itulah dunia serasa hanya milik mereka tanpa memikirka akan apa akubat yang muncul setelahnya,tanpa memikirkan apa saja resiko yang mereka hadapi selanjutnya.

END

Maaf banget ya unnideul,saengdeul,n chingudeul~~~~~~~~~~~

Huweeeeeeeeeeeeee aku harap ni FF g terlalu membosankan ne?

Aku Cuma punya ide segitu T_T

Partisipasinya kawan I love you all :*

See you ^^d

YUNJAE IS REAL!

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH!


End file.
